Why?
by wolfy16
Summary: First fanfic Natsu isn't telling Lucy something, and shes determined to find out! God, I'm terrible at summarys xD
1. Chapter 1

Lately Lucy hadn't gone on many quests. She had just been ill a lot, and if she wasn't ill, then she was too tired from writing all night. It was winter, anyway, so she preferred to stay indoors, where it was warm. Of course, she loved snow, but she loved having hot chocolate in front of a fire even more. Team Natsu had offered her many chances to go on easy quests, but she only went on a few. There wasn't a problem with paying rent, she had been storing money all year.

Half way through the winter, the team left for a long quest, which the celestial mage decided not to go on. She sat in the guild, talking to Mira and Levy, and enjoying the peacefulness of the guild. "Hey, Lu-chan. Why didn't you go with the others?" asked the bluenette as she drank her milkshake. Lucy shrugged, thinking. "I guess I having been feeling like going out recently" she said. "But I wish I had gone. I miss them a lot when they go on long quests"

Mira smiled, crossing her arms. "Do you miss all of them, or mostly a certain salamander?" Lucy frowned, looking away from the two girls. "Of course I miss him, but not in **_that_** way!" Levy patted her friends back, saying "Whatever say, we know the truth." Lucy rolled her eyes, finishing her drink. "Right… I've got to go…. And do stuff?" she said, standing up.

She walked out of the guild, sighing. "Ah, those two can be such a pain sometimes" she groaned. By the time she got to her house, she half expected a dragon slayer to be in it, but it was empty. She sigh, plonking herself onto the sofa and yawning. She stared at the ceiling. Why was it so quiet in here? She sighed, getting up and opening her window, before sitting at her desk and adding more to her story.

By the time she went to bed, the moon was already high in the sky. She only got into her covers after snow started to blow through her window, chilling her and making her finally get up to close it. She curled up under the covers, drowsiness suddenly hitting her. "Ah, I hope Natsu and the others are ok" she yawned, closing her eyes. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming soundlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh, i got a review and some follows x3 I'm glad people like it, I didn't expect to many people to read :L I guess i have literally no experience writing fan fictions, so yay c:**

The next morning, she walked on over to the guild. "Hey, Mira" she smiled, sitting at the bar. The barmaid looked at her, saying "You seem oddly chirpy today." Lucy shrugged, ordering a hot chocolate. "I got a good night's rest. I didn't have to share a bed with a fiery lump for once!" she grinned. Mire smirked, giving her the drink. "So… you share a bed often?" she asked. "I didn't know you two were in a relationship~" Lucy choked on her warm drink. "M-Mira! It's not like that. He won't get out of my bed when I ask, so I just put up with it. It's not like I want him there…" Mira smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't lie Lucy~ You know it will happen someday" she said. Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway, coming off of that subject, they are coming back today, right?" she asked. Mira nodded. "Yes! Let's hope they are safe." She said. She thought for a moment, before adding "And let's hope they haven't destroyed anything~!"

Later on in the afternoon, Lucy was sitting with Levy. They were having their typical discussion on books, and, of course, writing. "So… Is it done yet?" asked Levy. Lucy shook her head. "Only a few chapters to go! I promise, I'll tell you when its done" she smiled. Levy grinned happily. "Yay! Lu-chan, finish it quick! I want to read it now!" she beamed. Lucy chuckled, as was about to reply when the guild door swung open. Erza walked in, Grey, Natsu and Happy behind her.

"How was the mission~?" Mira asked, once Grey and Natsu had stopped wrecking the guild. "We did really well" said Happy. "Until… Natsu and Grey…. They kind of wrecked the place…" Lucy giggled, petting Happys head. "As expected from them" she said. "Hey, I'll go on the next mission if they promise not to make a mess. I need more rent money anyway" Happy grinned, jumping up. "Yay! Lucy is coming on the next mission!" h cheered. Lucy crossed her arms, saying "I never said I was, cat! I might. Don't get your hopes up." Happy pouted, flying over to Natsu. "Natsuu… Lucy is being meaan" he whined. Lucy sighed, watching Happy complain.

She left for her apartment before the others left. She quickly made and ate some dinner, then had a long bath, relaxing in the warm waters. It didn't surprise her to come into her room and see a pink blob of hair in her bed. "Natsu. Come on, get out, I was finally getting used to having a whole bed" she said, poking the dragon slayer. All she got in reply was a grunt and him wriggling over so she had more room. She looked at him blankly for a minute, before hopping into the bed. "Its warm. How long have you been in here? How long was I in the bath?" she asked. He shrugged, obviously half asleep.


End file.
